Telephone users find it useful to know the identity of a person calling prior to answering a telephone call. One solution involves providing caller identification information to the called party. Generally, caller identification information includes area code, telephone number, name, and/or city and state information on the calling party. Typically, a user subscribes to a caller identification service from a telephone service provider that presents the caller identification information along with a ringing notification of an incoming telephone call. Effective use of caller identification information often requires the user to have a caller identification equipped telephone or other device, nearby when the telephone rings indicating an incoming call. This is often necessary so that the user can view a display showing the caller identification information prior to answering the call. However, a user may not always be near the device that displays the caller identification information, and thus may not have an opportunity to determine who is calling before answering the telephone.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.